1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a power controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that controls a power state of an external apparatus to be consistent with a power state of an electronic apparatus through monitoring of a power state, and a power controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses can be connected with various types of external input devices and receive image data from the external devices. As more apparatuses and devices are used, a need for integral control over a plurality of apparatuses and devices has increased.
For example, the integral power control and a source conversion have been performed using a function such as an HDMI-CEC (High-Definition Multimedia Interface-Consumer Electronics Control). However, it is not compulsory to apply the HDMI-CEC function, and even if the HDMI-CEC function is applied in a product, the manufacturing company can choose whether to use the product with a basic setting.
However, when turning off the power of an electronic apparatus, there has been a problem in controlling the power of an external input device to also be turned off. Further, there has been the problem that there is no solution for an error occurred in integral power control which uses the HDMI-CEC function.